Auvandell
| languages = | religion = | alignment = Lawful good | socrefs = | imports = | exports = Copper, lead, iron | currency = | comrefs = | government = Oligarchy | rulertype = | ruler = Town council | head of state = | leader1 = | head of government = | leader2 = | executive = High Sheriff Jortheyn Serpentbane | legislature = | judiciary = | allegiances = | govrefs = | established = | start event = | start date = | event1 = | date1 = | event2 = | date2 = | event3 = | date3 = | event4 = | date4 = | disestablished = | end event = | end date = | predecessor = | successor = | population1 = 524 | popyear1 = 1372 | population2 = | popyear2 = | population3 = | popyear3 = | population4 = | popyear4 = | population5 = | popyear5 = | poptable = | ruler1 = | ruleryear1 = | ruler2 = | ruleryear2 = | ruler3 = | ruleryear3 = | ruler4 = | ruleryear4 = | ruler5 = | ruleryear5 = | rulertable = | histrefs = | usethe = | useon = | inhabitants = | locations = | organizations = | settlements = | roads = | mountains = | bodies of water = | forests = | events = | food and drink = | items = }} Auvandell, named after the human hero Auvan Arlandspyr, was a village located on the road from Silverymoon to Sundabar, where the road descended out of Silverymoon Pass. The town clustered around an old, dwarf-built, Delzoun watchtower. Description A small community lived around the gray base of the tower and was a place of repose for travelers. The area around Auvandell was not so easy to cultivate. Goats and sheep were the main resource for local agriculture, while apple and cherry orchards were cultivated on the slopes of the hills. Two small mines in the nearby hills were the primary business of Auvandell. A foundryman produced copper, lead and iron ingots, which were sent to Sundabar on heavy carts pulled by teams of oxen. Leadership Auvandell wasn't so different from other villages, despite being the largest and the most defended. Despite Auvandell belonging to the jurisdiction of Sundabar, the village enjoyed administrative autonomy by their own town council. Auvandell was governed by a High Sheriff, Jortheyn Serpentbane. Helm Dwarf-Friend of Sundabar, granted Jortheyn his title and role in return for services provided to Sundabar. Notable Inhabitants Some of the more prominent or well-known inhabitants were: * High Sheriff Jortheyn Serpentbane * Councilor Khuldugar Firehand * Hostwyn Bramblemark * Brother Thamin * Vordrigan the Skillful Rumors & Legends Legends told that the king of Delzoun commanded Auvan Arlandspyr to kill a dragon that dwelt right in the tower. The watchtower was said to be built over the wyrm's hoard. Appendix References Category:Villages Category:Locations on the Silverymoon Pass road Category:Locations in Sundabar Vale Category:Locations in Old Delzoun Category:Locations in Luruar Category:Locations in Northwest Faerûn Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril Category:Locations